


I Love--

by bazzledazzlewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, angst with happy ending, klance, what i think will happen in season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledazzlewriting/pseuds/bazzledazzlewriting
Summary: “KEITH!” Lance hugs him tight, sobbing uncontrollably. Keith pushes away for a second.“Did we win?” Lance laughs a little.“Of course we did, mullet.” Keith smiles, wiping the tears from Lance’s eyes, keeping his hands on his cheeks.“Lance I–” His eyelids start to flutter.“Keith hey hey it’s okay. Just stay awake for me. Please.” Keith pulls Lance’s face towards his, looking up into his eyes. Lance’s whole body is shaking and his heart is racing. Keith’s grip starts to slacken.





	I Love--

Lance knew they shouldn’t have trusted the Altean. For starters, the first thing she did upon meeting them was attack them, and after Lotor they all knew how those kinds of relationships ended. 

But it wasn’t there fault. The Altean’s story matched up that the Galra took her as a prisoner before they blew up planet Altea and found use in her. They asked her to build a mega-weapon that could destroy Voltron to use at the very last second when the Galra were on their knees. She said she had no choice in the matter, and well the paladins believed her. It was no secret that the Galra used their prisoners to build warships and weapons. The only thing Lance picked up on was how healthy she seemed to be for a Galra prisoner. 

He should’ve said something then, but he never did. 

“We’re under heavy fire!” Hunk yells in his mic. Without even needing to be told, Pidge activates the shield, taking the beam. 

“We can’t shake her!” There’s another blast that knocks Voltron off it’s feet and into the ground. The paladins shout in pain. In the headset, Lance can hear everyone’s panicked breathing, including his own. He stops for a second, taking a deep breath. There is a way out of this there has to be.

Then Lance has an idea.

“Does anyone still have any Faunatonium left.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I’m not a scientist or anything, but if that stuff can give us enough energy to fly home when the lions weren’t even able to get off the ground, what will happen to a fully powered ship? We can dis-ban so we can attack her from all angles and then use the fuel to give us a boost that is hopefully equal to the energy of Voltron.”

“That… actually could work!” Pidge says excitedly. Lance can pratically hear the smile in Keith’s voice. 

“Alright everyone, dis-ban and gather all the Faunatonium left on your ship.” The paladins split up, flying away to buy them time to insert the Faunatonium in the ship and coordinate an attack strategy. Once the Faunatonium is inserted, the lions glow brighter and Lance could feel the energy radiation off of it. It was almost as if they gave the lions coffee. 

“RAZZLE DAZZLE!” Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura attack first, coming at four different angles towards the massive robot. They count down and shoot at the exact same moment, catching the robot off-guard, it stumbles for a moment, but gets back to it’s feet, swatting away the yellow lion as if it were a fly.

“HUNK!” All of them shout at the same time. 

“I’m okay, just a scratch.” Lance and Allura go onto opposite sides of the robot, firing their fire and ice rays at the hands. It’s difficult because of how quickly the robot moves its hands, but in one last final burst of energy, they blow up the arms, causing the robot to drop its swords. That’s when Keith flies in, grabbing one of the swords in it’s mouth and being careful not to touch the blade. While this is going on, Pidge darts around the robot, shooting random places while having the invisibility cloak on. Lance and Allura also shoot wherever they can, and are soon joined by Hunk.

“EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!” Without missing a beat, all four lions stop firing and fly away from the giant robot, now on it’s knees. It starts to stand, but not before the Black Lion propels itself forward, spreading it’s wings and moving at impossible speeds. There’s a flash as the tip of the sword meets the robots chest, and then an explosion of light, causing all the paladins to close their eyes. 

Then the dust settles. The robot is on the ground, the blade through it’s chest. All of the lights are off, and in a heap beside it is the black lion. Everyone starts to cheer, flying towards the ground to meet Keith. 

“KEITH WE DID IT!” Lance shouts, excitement in his voice. “You did it!” There’s no response.

“Keith?” Lance lands by the Black Lion. The light in it’s eyes is flickering in and out.

“KEITH!” He jumps out of his lion, running towards the massive Black lion. The mouth is still ajar so he runs inside, heading for the cockpit, tears in his eyes. 

“Keith? Come on buddy.” He gets in the cockpit, getting flashbacks to the time when, in this very lion, Shiro disappeared. Fear claws at his gut as he steps by the chair. 

“Keith?” A sense of relief washes over him when he sees Keith is still there, but it’s short lived. 

“Hey. Keith. Buddy.” Lance touches his shoulder, but Keith is motionless. Tears well in his eyes.

“Keith?” his voice cracks. He pulls Keith out of the chair, holding him tight and taking off his helmet. He brushes the hair out of his eyes, looking into his face for any signs of life.

“Keith? Keith please don’t leave us. We need you…. I-I need you.” Lance presses his forehead to Keith’s, tears streaming from his eyes. Keith’s eyes flutter open, looking up at Lance.

“Lance…” Keith says in a soft voice.

“KEITH!” Lance hugs him tight, sobbing uncontrollably. Keith pushes away for a second.

“Did we win?” Lance laughs a little. 

“Of course we did, mullet.” Keith smiles, wiping the tears from Lance’s eyes, keeping his hands on his cheeks.

“Lance I–” His eyelids start to flutter. 

“Keith hey hey it’s okay. Just stay awake for me. Please.” Keith pulls Lance’s face towards his, looking up into his eyes. Lance’s whole body is shaking and his heart is racing. Keith’s grip starts to slacken. 

“KEITH!” Keith coughs, looking up at him. 

“Lance I’m sorry. I never wanted to leave you.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO HOLD ON.”

“Lance… I’m sorry. I… I love–” His hand falls and his body goes still. It’s lifeless and cold. 

“KEITH NO!” Thats when the other paladins join him on the ship, all of them with concern on their faces. Allura is the first to speak. 

“We have to get him back to the Garrison.” Everything after that was a blur. Lance was vaguely aware of Allura and Pidge trying to get him off the ground, but he was too overcome with grief to move. Hunk picked up Keith, bringing him into the yellow lion and flew off to the garrison to get help. Allura and Pidge didn’t trust Lance to fly red in his current state so he rode with Allura, who watched him with concern as he stared off into nowhere, looking broken. All he could think of was how much time he wasted, how many times he could’ve told Keith how he felt, but he didn’t. 

When they arrived at the garrison, Keith was already put in an Altean healing pod that Coran built. His features were lifeless and his skin was pale. Coran explained what had happened. 

“He’s still alive, but just barely. I don’t know if he’ll recover, but it’s going to take at least three weeks, maybe more.”

Lance stayed with Keith for those three weeks. He wrapped himself in blankets and refused to move. Every so often one of the paladins would check in on them, all of them hoping that Keith would make it out of this alive. Lance’s family also came around, hugging him tight and saying that his friend would be okay. 

The worst was when Krolia came to visit. She never said a word, but all her emotions would pour forward as she said a silent prayer for him to be okay. 

After almost a month of being in the pod, the paladins had started to give up hope. Even Lance.

“Keith come on. Please.” Lance closes his eyes tightly. “It’s all my fault. It was my plan and I– and I put you in danger and now you might be dead and I–” I crumples to the floor, a sob escaping his chest.

“I just can’t stop thinking of all the times I could’ve told you. I could’ve told you when we were on the beach and I kept splashing you with water and the cutest blush spread across your cheeks. I should’ve told you when we were laying on the roof of the garrison, shoulders touching as we gazed up at the stars and retold our adventures in space. I should’ve told you when we danced in the rain and I messed up your stupid mullet and gave you my jacket afterwards because you were cold. Keith I… I should’ve told you I loved you.” Lance rubs his eyes, standing up to go. He was never going to get Keith back. He was never going to be able to tell him how he felt. 

There was a noise from behind him and a crash. Lance turned around to see Keith leaning against the pod, rubbing his eyes.

“KEITH!” A huge smile spreads across Lance’s face as Keith opens his beautiful purple eyes and stands upright. “Wh-what happened?” Keith doesn’t get an answer. Instead he gets Lance tackling him with a hug.

“Woah uh– okay.” 

“You’re back,” Lance hugs him tight. Keith hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Wh-what happened? How long was I out.” Lance wipes the tears from his eyes.

“A month.”

“WHAT?” Lance laughs, uncontrollable tears in his eyes. 

“Lance don’t cry–” Lance takes a shaky breath. 

“I missed you, mullet,” he says, punching his arm lightly. Keith rolls his eyes. Yep, that’s Lance. 

“Missed you too…. sharpshooter.” Lance gets the look of someone who’s smiling but is trying not to smile. 

“So about your last words….” Keith jumps, a blush spreading across his face.

“What? Who?” Lance laughs.

“What is it that you so desperately needed to tell me you loved? Is it your mom? Or maybe Cosmo. Or maybe Acxa,” he says, his smirk with hints of pain. “Or maybe–” but he’s cut off by Keith kissing him. He squeaks in surprise, his heart thumping, but then he pulls Keith in closer, twining his hands in his hair. 

Keith is the first to break away. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mullet.” 


End file.
